Poor Unfortunate Souls
"Poor Unfortunate Souls" is a song written and composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman. It is sang by Ursula (Pat Carroll) when she tells Ariel "what she does". She makes bargins with merfolk by trading things for magic spells. They usually have hard missions, and then in the end keeps the merfolk as slaves. Lyrics Ursula "The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." Ariel "Can you do that?" Ursula "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do—it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk—like yourself—poor souls with no one else to turn to." I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed Pathetic Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls Ursula "Have we got a deal?" Ariel "If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again!" Ursula "But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh—and there is one more thing we haven't discussed the subject of payment." Ariel "But I don't have any—" Ursula "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is... your voice. Ariel But without my voice, how can I— Ursula You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha! The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll This poor unfortunate soul Beluga, Sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea Larynxes, glossitis Et Max Laryngitis La voce to me Now sing! Ariel Ah, ah, ah... Ursula Keep singing! Ariel Ah, ah, ah... Reprise "Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise)", also known as "Vanessa's Song", is a song written and composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman that is featured in the film but was never included on the official soundtrack until ''The Legacy Collection'' version. The song is performed by Jodi Benson as Vanessa, who is actually Ursula in disguise. It is the second to last song within the film. The song describes how Ursula intends to control the oceans and capture Ariel. Lyrics What a lovely little bride I'll make, My dear, I'll look divine! Things are working out according to my ultimate design! Soon I'll have that little mermaid, and the ocean will be mine! Trivia *''The Legacy Collection: The Little Mermaid'' liner notes credit Pat Carroll as the performing artist when it actually Jodi Benson. The reason for this error is unknown. Category:Songs